Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F 2nd
初音ミク -Project DIVA- F 2nd (Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F 2nd) is a video game created by SEGA for the PlayStation Vita. History -Project DIVA- F 2nd is the seventh installment in the Project DIVA series. The game was released in Japan on March 27, 2014, in North America on November 18, and in Europe on November 21.Western Dates It costs ¥7,350 and ¥6,000 via download on PSN store. Those who pre-order the PS3 version of the game will get an Anytime Tote Bag. PS Vita pre-orders also come with an Anywhere Laundry Bag. The game's theme ("DECORATOR") is composed by popular electropop producer kz. It was later released in the West, making it the second game in the series to be released to a Western audience, the first being Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JNWck90ZlKs. Features Gameplay #Two new star icons are introduced- Double and Link. The Double Icon is a star with the letter W in the center. Actuation is different but very similar for both versions. For the PS Vita, it requires two thumbs to swipe the touchscreen at the same time. For the PS3 version, both analog sticks must be flicked at the same time. The Link Icon looks the same as a regular star, but with yellow lines connecting some stars together. For the PS Vita, players need to swipe across the touchscreen in time with the linked stars. For the PS3, players use the analog sticks to hit the linked stars. #Returning songs from previous Project DIVA ''PSP games now have Chance Time events. For example, the song "Packaged" Includes an alternate ending in which the fountain turns on and a rainbow appears. #Every icon (Normal, Arrow, Scratch, Double Scratch, Trace Scratch) now have their own separate sounds. #Like ''Project DIVA Arcade, the HUD Screen can now be customized with skins. #For the PS Vita version, the Star icons can now be actuated using the analog sticks. The game is able to be played on a PS TV because of this feature. #After you finish the game, occasional spotlight songs appear. The song gets a rainbow border. You can see the song as soon as it gets spotlight, as when you press back the song automatically becomes your pick. But you can ignore it if you want to. When playing these songs you earn 2x the dp as before. Modules and accessories #Modules from the older entries in the series now have updated looks. For example, the Hatsune Miku module "Natural" now has a more realistic look. Other #If you have save data from Project Diva F, you can unlock your previous modules and accessories by importing it into Project Diva F 2nd. However, both game saves need to be the same region. #There is an option to import the save file from the Japanese version from the Title Screen in the English version. Modules See gallery for /Modules The modules for PDF2nd consist of previous outfits from preceding PD games, some of which are based on popular promotional videos. Along with originals and a few contest winning outfits. Music Featured producers Last Note., doriko, Team MOER, Hoehoe-P, Utata-P, KulfiQ, kz, yanagi-P, 40meterP, Tohma, Owata-P, Wowaka-P, E.L.V.N, ryo, Toku-P, Kurousa-P (White Flame), samfree, DECO*27, HoneyWorks, ika, PolyphonicBranch, Crystal-P, Hachi, Agoaniki-P, Toraboruta-P, John, KEI, Hitoshizuku-P, Shigotoshite-P, OSTER project, Scop, Yuuyu-P, Yucha-P, halyosy, Iroha(sasaki), Reruriri, cosMo, Shizen no Teki-P, Hikari Shuuyou, Tsurishi-P, Dixie Flatline, minato, Shinjou-P, Yasuo-P Song list * ''An asterisk signifies that the song is only available as DLC.'' Trivia *This is the fourth Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- ' '''game not featuring one of Ryo's songs as the opening theme. The first was Kosaki Satoru's '' The Secret Garden '', the second was DECO*27's '' YUMEYUME, and the third was Mitchie M's '' Ageage Again . *The dance choreography in the opening cinematic was used in the DECORATOR Game PV and MV.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FlxQl7xsz1c *This is also the second -Project DIVA- game to have a different cover art for both consoles. **-Project DIVA- f/F '' is the first one to be released in different cover art for each console but have separate release dates, while -Project DIVA- F 2nd releases on both systems on the same day. *This is the first -Project DIVA- game to have its release date changed. Originally, the release date was March 6, 2014, but it was later delayed to March 27, 2014. *All previous modules from the original -Project DIVA- series have been updated. For example: **Miku's "Vintage Dress" color is now darker than its previous look and "Stroll Style" has a light effect. **MEIKO's "Fluffy Coat" now has a similar style to Luka's "Eternal White". *Like Project mirai, Project DIVA F/f, and Project mirai 2, this game that does not show Hatsune Miku (or friends) at school in the opening. However, the school reappears in the PV of Sakura no Ame. *If you play the 'Yankee Doodle' mini game with Luka, she will speak in English instead of Japanese since she is both a bilingual (Japanese and English) Vocaloid. *This is the first game in the series to feature complete English subtitles (only in the Western release).https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MedbnbSK-Xk *This is the last Project DIVA game released for PS3. * As with its direct predecessor, F2nd ''was rated T by the ESRB for the following reason: **Alcohol Reference: The song ''Clover♣Club ''having lyrics referencing alcohol (e.g. "And don't forget the gin"). Also, the PV of ''Clover♣Club depicts bottles of gin if player triggered chance time event. ** Mild Violence: Knife's PV being a dancing sword-fight between Miku & Rin against Len. And also (not pointed out by ESRB) certain songs have lyrics referencing violence (e.g. This is, the Happiness and Peace of Mind Committee). *** What also not pointed by ESRB is the PV of Kagerou Daze has Miku in many fatal accidents like being hitten by a stage lamp, crushed by a telegraph pole or falling off an overpass. ** Mild Suggestive Themes: Similar to its predecessor, the game features several revealing outfit, images with female casts in provocative poses, several songs containing suggestive dialogue, and (again, not explicitly pointed out) several of the female characters' chest would bounce whenever they moved, namely Luka, MEIKO & Miku (again with Miku, only in certain songs where she particularly moves erratically). It appears, however, that there was a conscious effort to tone this subject down, such as the modules being considerably less revealing and having the female characters' chests bounce less often and erratically, presumably in an attempt to make the game visually more family-friendly. *The Live Studio/AR Live Mode for this game is based on Magical Mirai 2013 at the Yokohama Arena in Yokohama, Japan in which took place on August 30th, 2013. **While the visual effects from the concert aren't used, a lighting dim effect will be used as a replacement. **''Sweet Devil, ''Cat Food and Glow have videos extracted from that concert. **If the player can time their glow stick movements with the audience, using the right stick, percisely, special effects will trigger on the start of a certain part of the song. This will last until the end of the song. **Also, if the player doesn't use the right stick, the glow sticks will go off until the player uses it. References External links *Official Website *Project Diva wiki (JP) Navigation Category:Technology Category:Games Category:SEGA Category:Project Diva